


Because Of Him

by NovemberOcean (Twilighthawke)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, meantion??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/NovemberOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Cousland talk about what happened at Redcliffe and the Circle. Things get emotional. Why does Sophie cry in everything i write???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Of Him

"We need to talk about what happened at Redcliffe." Sophie looked up from polishing her great sword. She had just swapped Sten, her great axe for his sword. Sten worked his weapons rather hard and Sophie was nursing the metal when Alistair approached.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific than that," Sophie answered, slowly. Alistair blushed and stuttered for a bit.  
  
"What you did. For the Arl and his family," he elaborated. "Saving Connor's life... You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did. I owe the Arl that much."  
  
Sophie was stunned. Morrigan had torn her a new one for wasting their time in Redcliffe. Sten had made a couple of passive aggressive remarks in the tower. And then there was Alistair, just like there always was. Even so, that's not why she had gone out of her way to save Connor's life.  
  
"I wasn't about to murder a child," she managed, blinking back her tears. She quickly looked down at her sword, praying that the tears wouldn't fall.  
  
"Sophie?" Alistair asked.  
  
"Do you remember what I told Isolde when we saw her outside the castle?" Sophie asked suddenly. Alistair blinked.  
  
"Uh, the actual conversation, or just the curse words?" He asked. Sophie laughed.  
  
"I told her the last time I saw her at Oren's birthday," Sophie said.  
  
"I thought you were just pulling that out of your hat," Alistair waved his hand in a vague hat-gesture.  
  
"No Oren is--" Sophie choked before continuing. "Oren was my nephew. My brother's son." Her vision was swimming  
  
"Was?" Alistair's eyes widened. Presumably as he remembered the time she had told him about the massacre of her whole family at the hands of Rendon Howe. "Darling, I'm sorry."  
  
Sophie took a shaky breath and managed a smile. She hoped Alistair wouldn't mention the tears sneaking their way down her face.  
  
"Connor is a bit older than Oren was but he had also been at that birthday party," Sophie said, desperate to appear nonchalant. "They talked about swords and dragons."  
  
Alistair wrapped his arms around her and Sophie stopped talking in favor of burying her face in his neck. She sobbed quietly like that for what felt like years but was probably only a few minutes. He didn’t say anything at first, or if he did, Sophie didn’t hear it. He just held her as close as their armor would allow.  
  
"Not Griffons?" Alistair said when her tears slowed and stopped. She raised her head to shoot him a quizzical look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They didn't mention Griffons?" Alistair said in a mock-hurt tone. "Not even once?"  
  
Sophie laughed a surprised little laugh. She remembered a time when she thought she would never laugh again. When the body's of her family was still fresh in her mind. Then she had met Alistair, and it was like the color had come back to the world with one smart comment.  
  
"Sorry," Sophie smiled. "No Griffons."  
  
"Ah well, maybe we shouldn't have saved him from the demon," he said flippantly but then hesitated. "No not really that was terrible."  
  
Sophie laughed again and kissed Alistair's nose.  
  
"He'll have plenty of time to rethink the error of his ways."  
  
"Because of you," Alistair said, earnestly. She kissed him for real then.  
  
"Because of us."

**Author's Note:**

> i credit this one to my sister who edited this a few weeks ago and told me i needed a different ending. i was like 'but i want it to go awaaaaay'. and she was like 'just walk away and come back to it later.'  
> she was right.  
> here's to you sis, best editor in the world.


End file.
